Austin and ally pregnancy story
by clarice51
Summary: 2 teenages called Austin and ally get pregnant and austin helps ally get through it


Austin and ally pregnancy story made by Clarice

hello guys this is my Austin and ally pregnancy story please enjoy and review

Once a upon a time in Miami there was a seventeen year old girl called ally Dawson she is a shy songwriter and there is also a boy called Austin moon and he is a teenage pop star who is also seventeen hope you enjoy my story about a teenage pregnancy

(Ally has to give birth to twins two girls called Chloe and Sophie and a little boy called Austin Jr)

One day ally was working at sonic boom when Austin walks into sonic boom and then ally gets nervous because she has a large crush on him and Austin also has a crush on ally and he walks up to her and he says "hey ally can I talk you in the practise room" and ally reply's back with "sure Austin" Austin and ally go in to the practise room and ally says "so Austin wat did you want to say to me" Austin says "ally ever since I met you I have had a crush on you so here's what I wanted to say ally will you go out with me" ally says "yes Austin I will I've had a crush on you since the day I met you" Austin says "that's great" he kisses her and hugs her

(One year later)

Austin drops ally off at home and says "bye babe" she says "bye Austin" she walks into her dads house and her dad says "ally where have you been" ally says "I've been with Austin" Lester says "ally you need to stop hanging out with Austin and spend some time with other friends" "ally say angrily "SHUT YOUR MOUTH AUSTIN IS MY LIFE YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Lester gets angry and says "GET UP TO YOUR BUTT UP THEM STAIRS YOUR GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS" ally starts crying and says "but dad my one year anniversary is in two weeks" Lester says "too bad" ally runs upstairs crying.

(2 weeks later)

Ally comes home from school and can't find her dad anywhere and then she find a knife with a note and it says "ha that's what you get for breaking up with me I have killed your dad to get my revenge next I will kill Austin moon and then you so watch out love Dallas xx" ally falls to the floor in tears and phones Austin and he says "hey babe" ally says in tears "Austin can you come round to mine I need to tell you something" "Austin says "ok I'll be there in abit" Austin comes in and ally shows Austin the note and Austin says "what I'm sorry about your dad come on come with me Dallas does not know where I live come live with me" ally says "ok"

(1 month later)

Austin and ally are sitting on Austin bed and Austin asks ally if she wants to have sex and she says yes

(Next day)

Ally feels naurses and runs to the toilet Austin still asleep wakes up hearing ally being sick and walks in and says "you ok ally" she says "yeah just a little noshes did you use a condom last night" he says "no I forgot" ally says "do you think I'm pregnant" Austin says "maybe" ally says "if I am will you still stay with me" Austin reply back with "of course I'll stay with you your my girlfriend oh Dallas knows I live here because he knocked the door and I called the police and they got him and i showed him the note and he said have a nice day" "ally reply's "thanks Austin"

(9 months later)

Ally is sitting on austins bed poking her belly saying "I want you out" Austin walks in and sits down on the bed next to her and says "ally are you telling the twins to come out again ally says "yeah I want to meet the twins" Austin says "ally your nine months pregnant the twins will come soon come on ill make you some breakfast" Austin and ally are eating breakfast and ally says "I need to go to the bathroom" ally shouts "AUSTIN" Austin runs up the stairs "ally what's wrong" "AUSTIN MY WATER JUST BROKE YOU NEED TO GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL" "ok ally where's your hospital bag" "in your room on the window by your bed"

(At the hospital)

The dry comes in and says it's time to push ally starts to push as hard as hard as she can screaming in pain

(1 month later)

Austin is holding 1 month old Chloe and ally is holding 1 month old Sophie

(5 years later)

"hey Austin can you believe it's been 5 years since the twins were born" "ally you have given me the best gift I love you" and then the twins run by and Sophie falls and hurts herself and starts crying so ally picks her up "shh Sophie it's okay mommy's got you" "ally thanks for giving me twins I've always wanted twins but I would of been happy with one" "mommy" "yeah Sophie" "I love you" "I love you to" ally kisses her on the head and puts her down

(5 years later)

The twins are now 10 years old "ally I can't believe Sophie and Chloe are 10 years old they grow up so fast" " Chloe Sophie daddy's going to take you to school today" the twins come downstairs "mommy" "yeah Sophie" "can we have a brother" "I don't know I'll talk to daddy" "yay"

(Austin gets back from dropping the twins off at school)

"Hey Austin" "so the twins were talking about how they want a baby brother what should we do" "well I think we should have another I miss having a baby to hold" "me too" "when the kids come home well tell them ok"

(Austin brings the twins home)

"hi mommy" hi "hello did my twins have a nice day at school" "no" "what Chloe is someone bullying you" "yeah there's this new girl at school she punched me 5 times look at my back" Austin and ally look at Chloe's back and there are 5 fist marks and a lot of blood "ally we should get her to the hospital she's bleeding a lot"

(At the hospital)

"doctor is our little girl going to be okay" "we don't know she could die we don't think she will make it through the night" "no" ally falls to the floor Austin helps her up "mommy is Chloe going to die" "yeah Chloe might die" Sophie falls to the floor in tears "NO MY SISTER CANT DIE" "Sophie calm down"

(Back at home the next day)

Ally gets a phone call from the doctor "ally I'm sorry but Chloe has just died I'm so sorry" ally wakes Austin up "ally its 3:00 in the morning" "Austin the doctor just called" "really what did he say" "he said that Chloe has died" "NO" "Austin shh we don't want to wake Sophie" "daddy what's the matter" "don't tell her yet" "ok" "oh sorry Sophie I had a bad dream" "ok good night daddy" good night sweetheart"

(At the funeral)

"hey Sophie want say something to your dead twin" "yeah" "well go on then" "ok here goes Chloe your my sister we were born at the same time into a wonderful family that loves us very much oh why did you have to die I will miss forever" she falls to the floor Austin walks up to her puts his hand out she grabs it and walks back to ally who puts her arms around her

(After the funeral)

Ally goes upstairs to her room "Sophie" "yeah daddy" "your mommy's pregnant" "what really" "yes but don't tell mommy I told you okay" "okay daddy I won't" Sophie runs upstairs in tears and slams her door "aww my sweetheart no why Chloe why did you die god look what you did to my family we were happy until that new bully came"

(8 months later)

Ally is 8 months pregnant with a little boy "mommy thanks for a baby brother" "its okay sweetheart"

(1 month later)

Sophie is at school when suddenly ally feels a sharp pain "ally you ok" "no I think my water just broke" "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO SOPHIES AT SCHOOL" it's alright sees staying at my mom's remember" "oh yeah I forgot lets go"

(At the hospital)

The doctor comes in and says "ok ally you ready to push" Austin holds ally's hand and pushes until she hears a crying baby and smiles and Austin hugs her she sees austins got tears coming out of his eyes "aww Austin" "I'm sorry it's just that I have a baby boy" hey Austin" "yeah doc" "do you want to cut the cord" Austin looks at ally and she nods doc says "is this your first child" "no me and ally have 1 in heaven and one at ally's moms" "what do you mean in haven" "we had twins but because of a bully one of the twins died" "oh sorry"

(Back at home)

Ally's mom brings Sophie home the Austin jr is in his crib asleep "mommy is my baby brother here" "yeah he is in his crib asleep" " can I see him" "of course daddy's going to check on him go with him" Sophie follows her dad up the stairs "here he is Sophie" "aww he's so cute can I hold him" "not yet he's sleeping but when he wakes up you can hold him ok" "ok daddy" Austin starts to walk down the stairs "daddy" Austin walks back up the stairs kneels down in front of her and says "yeah Sophie" "I miss Chloe so much she would of loved Austin junior" he hugs her and kisses her "I know you do and yes Chloe would of loved him come on its time for bed ill read you a bedtime story today" "daddy can I say goodnight to mommy first" "of course Sophie"

(One year later)

Sophie comes home from school and all the lights are off she turns them on and "surprise happy 11st birthday Sophie" Sophie runs and hugs her mom and dad "thanks mom and dad" "it's okay here's your presents" "thanks" she opens them this is what she gets

A nice camera

real pearls

A art set for sculpting or statues

A new bedroom set

"Thank you so much" "it's alright Sophie"

(9 years later)

Sophie is now 20 years old and she is pregnant but has not told her mom and dad yet and she's on her way to tell them now "hey mom and dad can I talk to you" "sure what's the matter" "please don't be mad at me" "why would we be mad at you" "because Im pregnant" "Sophie why would we be mad at you your 20 years old you're an adult now so who's the father" "I don't know" "what do mean you don't know who the father is" "mom the reason why I don't know who the father is because I was raped" "WHAT YOU WERE RAPED" in tears "yes Im sorry mom" "why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong" "when did this happen" "dad it happened 5 months ago" "5 MONTHS AGO when did you find out you were pregnant" "5 months ago" "Sophie why did you not tell us" " I was scared you would be mad at me" "well we would be a little mad but we would of helped you through it" Austin walks up to her she gets scared a bit he puts his arm around him and hugs her

(4 months later)

Sophie is now 9 months pregnant "Sophie you ok" "yeah dad thanks for helping me through this" "your my daughter and all care is that your with me and your safe" "er dad I feel a sharp pain what does that mean" "it means your water broke come on we got to get you to the hospital ALLY" "what's wrong" "I think Sophie's in labour we got to get to the hospital" "ok" Austin picks up Sophie

(At the hospital)

"dad Im scared can i hold your hand" "yeah sweetheart" "thanks dad" "ok come on Sophie me and your mom will be here all the way through this now come on and push" as Austin coaches Sophie through 6 hours of labour and she gives birth to a little girl called Chloe"

(Back home)

Sophie is sitting in her room trying to get Chloe to sleep austin walks in and sits down by Sophie "you okey Sophie" "no dad" "whats the matter" "she wont sleep" "its because its his first night at home" "oh dad wheres austin jr" "oh hes downstairs with your mom" "ok oh dad" "yeah Sophie" "look" chloe is fast asleep "aw do you want me to put her in her crib" "thanks good night dad" "good night sweetheart" he hugs her and puts chloe in her crib then puts austin jr in his crib

(3 years later)

"MOM DAD" austin and ally run up the stairs worried "Sophie whats the matter" tears in her eyes "where chloe and austin jr" "I don't know" Sophie falls to the floor in tears "NO first my twin sister then my daughter and then my baby brother" austin walks over to her "Sophie its going to be okey we will find them"

(the next day)

Austin, ally and Sophie are putting up pictures of austin jr and chloe moon "dad do you think we will ever find them" "don't worry Sophie we will"

(2 years later)

"dad its been two years we still haven't found them" "I know I just hope they are ok and still alive its not right for 2 5 year olds to be without there family" suddenly there is a phone call ally picks it up "hello yes this is ally dawson ok we be there soon" "SOPHIE AUSTIN GET DOWN HERE" "ally whats the matter" "they found our kids" "YAY can we go get them"

"hi are you the moons" "yeah im austin moon this is my girlfriend ally dawson and my 20 year old daughter Sophie moon where here for our kids are they here" "yeah hang on CHLOE AUSTIN JR YOUR FAMILY IS HERE" chloe runs out "MOMMY" Sophie picks her up and hugs her tightly and austin jr runs out "MOMMY DADDY" austin pick him up "austin jr ive missed you so much" he kisses him and hugs him "

and they all lived happily ever after

the end


End file.
